The Royal Wedding and Coronation
This is a Sequel of a story. It takes place at the Semi-Future Era. Editors *Venz412 *Mirathenastything Characters *Mira and Venz OC's *Paw Patrol show Characters Plot It all begins at the Hut where Andres wakes up on at his hut. Andres jumped and yapped. and heads to the Lookout. for Breakfast. just as then Ryder and the Pups wakes up and prepares breakfast. after Ryder prepares the kibbles. Ryder heads back up and eats his breakfast. The Pups eats and Andres eats faster than all of them. Rubble said "Wow Andres you are happy!" Andres said while wagging his tail "Yeah. It's been months since I am dating Envy and now I will marry her." Skye said "Wow Really?" Andres said as he finished his last kibble "Yeah arf!" Just as then Chase looks on Skye and blushes. Andres asked "You liked Skye eh Chase?" Chase shakes his head "yeah but as a friend.." The Pups said "aw...." Chase blushed and said "What?!" Andres said "Eh wala naman." and the Pups continued eating. "Ey....what's up?" a sleepy Valya, who wasn't a preteen now, but a 16-year old girl. "Who's gonna marry whom?" "Andwes said he's totally gonna mawwy my sistew, Envy," Zuma responded to Valya's note. "Marry?!" Valya shrieked. "Oh, my, prosto prekrasno! Where will the wedding be?" " I just hope no dude wuins it," Zuma said after a while. "Like Miwa." Andres contacted the workers of Cazatha to prepare the wedding "Vicente tell the Workers to prepare for the wedding." Vicente answered Andres using his Puptag. Vicente said "Yep everything is preparing now." Andres said "Thanks, out." Andres takes a deep breath. "Now if you will excuse I will head to base so... ARF RUNAWAY!" Andres' hut descends and reveals a Runaway with a F4U Corsair on the launch area. and Andres heads to the Plane and drives and takes off. descending the Runaway revealing his hut and Andres flies for Cazatha. Meanwhile Envy arrived and wears Andres' engaged tag bearing a yellow sun inside a ring. "Where's Andres?" asked Envy. He should have been here a long time ago..." Chase answered "He went back to his kingdom for a surprise..." Ryder said as he goes near the Pups "I am happy and proud of Andres now" He smiles and called for Valya. The District where Zuma's Sisters lived. they are also excited for Envy. "Oh, oh, oh, Zuma told me you are marrying, En!" Ethel shrieked for the thousandth time. 'Will you have apple pie on your wedding?! Will you wear a pretty dress? Will you BECOME QUEEN?! Will you..." "I hope I will," Envy giggled, turning to the doors. Valya and Leia Alonso...no, Leia Jonathan Dumbledton wer coming inside. Lena, Cana and Mona followed them''.'' "You're gonna have a wedding?!" all five girls asked in unison. Just as then Chase and Marshall arrived carried a letter. The duo said "An Invitation From the King of Cazatha" The Girls goes near Chase and Zuma. and reads the Invitation. "Hear Ye, Hear ye. Tis to remind you that the wedding will be hold on the Cazatha Cathedral." After they read the letter. Chase said "Envy is gonna married to Andres 2 days From now." Marshall said "Yeah. See ya there." Just as then Chase and Marshall goes back to the lookout. Lena, Cana and Mona is shocked to hear it. At the Lookout the Paw Patrol are preparing their things and gear. back at Envy's place. "Okay, in two days?" Mona asked after digesting the info. "My, Envy...We and Dan are also planning a wedding." Where is the Cazatha cathedral?" Cana interrupted. "What is the Cazatha Cathedral and what do you eat with it?! Ey, wasn't that the king of I-don't-remember-what, ah, Envy?" "Mmmmm....I guess the Cazathan Empire must have at least one cathedral," Envy answered. "And Lena, do you think the PAW Patrol will be there?" I think that if Andreas..." Andres." Yah, if Andres is king, you gonna be a queen!" Lena beamed. "Val, Leia, close your mouths, please!" Well, if a wedding," Mona summed up, "then we'd better go packing stuff!" 15 minutes after they send the Letter. Envy and Her friends heads to the Lookout. and sees Ryder and the Paw Patrol along with Jake and Carlos, Everest and Tracker." "Oh hello Tracker! Send greetings to Liana! Lookin' good, Jake! Oh, isn't it Everest?" Ethel chatted away. Envy just froze in place, muttering 'hi' Jake said "We are excited for the wedding of Andres." Tracker said " We are now present here as Knights." The girls noticed Tracker decked on his Conquistadore armor and pup pack. Chase said "Wow. Tracker you have a new Gear?" Tracker said "Yes and we are now decked in our Unique unit attire" "Nice!" Esmie cut in. "We civilians are going to leave the new bride for now, hope the PAW will protect her, yeah, Ryder?!" Ryder said "You pups are coming with us.." Just as then he takes out his Pup pad and contacted someone. Ryder said "Alpha king is it time?" Just as Envy hears the Word "Alpha king" She knew it was Andres. Andres said "Yes Knight Ryder. I will send my units to pick ya guys up." "Pick up? Alpha king?' Envy asked."Andres, aren't we going to fly there by plane?" "She's kinda afraid of heights," Esmie explained to Ryder. "So we're kinda comin' too?" Ryder looks on Esmie and Said "Yes Esmie..." He talks to Andres. "Can I use my Flagship?!" Andres said "Yeah use it as transport okay?" Ryder said "Yeah.Out" he cuts the communication. Ryder said as he put his Pup Pad back on his Pocket. and said to Esmie. "Well take by sea. the Paw patrol pups will head to the Beach and take the Sea Patroller. while for the guests follow Franco." Just as then Esmie noticed a Brown Chow-Chow who is heading their way. The Chow-Chow said as he approached the girls "Good morning Ladies... I heard that the wedding is near." Ryder now carries his Backpack along with his things and gear when the Pups rallied to Esmie and the Chow-Chow. Esmie and the Guests asked the Chow-Chow who he is. "Who the heck are you guy?" Ethel asked, smiling, The Chow-Chow said "The name's Franco Hidalgo I will be your Guard for the day and I heard you need a transport to get there too" Franco puptags someone. "WE need Escorts and Trasports PRONTO!" Just as then 2 Twinblades and a Nighthawk Helicopter arrived and landed in the backyard. Envy and her Friends are in awe. "Oh...my....We're going to FLY?!" Envy gasped... "Glg...oh...never: "CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" Mona yelled at the poor pup. "Yeah, we're going to fly and probably leave you there," she finished with a little giggle. Then she picked Envy up, not leaving a chance for the lab, and walked into the helicopter. Ethel, Esmie, Valya and the rest of the guests followed her. The doors almost closed before: "ANDRES!!!" Franco stopped the doors to see a tanish pup almost fly into the helicopter. "How COULD he NOT invite his little trainee to his wedding?!" Paola growled. "I'm gonna fly with you now, hnnn..." Franco said "You are coming with us too!" Franco grabs Paola using his Paw by collar "Andres' Squires are now ordered to Protect the upcoming Bride and you will help her pick something." Franco and the Girls heads inside. Franco said "Let's Roll." The Helicopters begins to take off and Flies for Cazatha At the Skies Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration Category:Future Generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Future Gen Category:Story Category:Love Stories Category:Wedding stories Category:Marriage stories